1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and particularly to a display panel where light leakage is not liable to occur.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressing development of display technology, all the devices are developed following the trend of minimization, thinness, light weight and so on, and the mainstream display devices have evolved from cathode ray tubes (CRT) to the liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In particular, the liquid crystal displays can be applied in various fields of daily life, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, a camera, a music player, a mobile navigation device, a television and the like, and a liquid crystal display panel is typically used as their display panels.
Today, the liquid crystal display development technology has matured progressively, while the manufacturers still endeavor to improve the display quality of the display device to meet consumers' demands. Accordingly, it remains a need in the art to develop a display device with an improved display quality to reduce the light leakage problem for providing a more stable display performance for consumers.